


Another Summer Night Without You...

by iconforagaymess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Maybe 2, Other, Songfic, there's only like 1 line from steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconforagaymess/pseuds/iconforagaymess
Summary: The distance is killing both you and Natasha.





	Another Summer Night Without You...

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the song Another Summer Night Without You by Alexander 23. This is one of my favorite songs currently and I was feeling inspired. Just a slight warning, the song is out of order because the story made more sense this way. Thank you guys for reading. Italicized words are the lyrics. This is my first songfic guys, sorry if it sucks

_I wear the necklace everyday. The one you got me when I moved away._

You woke up without her, again. You were tired of this. It had been four months since you saw her last. You tightly gripped your necklace, remembering when she gave it to you

_———_

**4 Months Earlier**

“Ready?” Steve asked boarding the Quinjet. You shook your head and looked around, eyes scanning the area for Natasha.

“Come on, baby,” You whispered, willing her to appear. You can't leave without seeing her. This mission that you were assigned to had no end date. It could stretch from a couple of days to maybe a year. You had no idea when you were going to see her next and you wanted the chance to say goodbye. “Where are you?” You sighed and resigned yourself to board the jet and get ready for take off. You turned and grabbed your bags, heading up the ramp.

“Wait! I’m here!” You heard Nat yell behind you. You dropped your bags and ran down the ramp. You pulled her into your arms. “Thank god I made it,” She said as you pulled away. She flashed you her beautiful smile and grabbed a box out of her pocket. You raised an eyebrow as she handed it to you. You opened it and smiled instantly. Inside was a silver chain with a little spider charm on it. It’s not very big, and it’s long enough that it can be hidden by your shirt. You put the box into your pocket and pulled her back into your embrace. You kissed her gently.

“I love you,” You murmured against her lips. She put her arms around your neck and pulled your lips against hers again. Steve looked out of the jet.

“You coming or what?” Steve asked. You two broke apart and you nodded your head.

“I’ll see you soon,” You told her as you disentangled yourself from her, heading up the ramp again.

“Y/N! I love you too,” she yelled over the rumble of the engine. You waved at her and boarded the jet. You watched as she got further and further away.

———

_You could be with me in every way. It hangs ‘round my neck like you do, but it’s not the same._

You got out of bed and wandered through the safe house, padding from room to room, all with your necklace between your fingers. You craved her touch, her arms around your neck, holding the two of you against each other. The chain of the necklace was a nice reminder that she was always with you, but nothing could replace the feeling of actually being with her.

———

_ You wear my t-shirt every night. So I can still hold you when your chest is tight._

Natasha wore your clothes. She tried to have at least one piece on her at all times. She liked sleeping in your t-shirts and pj shorts. They smelled like you, it was almost as if you were there with her. She wrapped herself up in your blankets and held onto your pillow. She missed you, more than she thought she could. She wanted you to hold her when she wakes up from a nightmare and can barely breathe, when she’s on the couch reading, when she’s trying to make toast. (She blamed you for always making her burn the bread). She just wanted you back.

———

**10 Months Earlier**

Natasha awoke startled. Tears rushed down her face and she was sobbing. She sprung up to her feet. She bent over, hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. This was a normal occurrence for her, waking up in panic, not being able to get the images from her head. She quietly snuck out of her room and traveled down the hall, stopping in front of your door. You had been dating for about six months but Natasha is a private person, she hadn’t let you see this part of her. No staying the night was one of the unspoken rules of engagement with her. But now here she was, wondering if she should knock or just walk in, wondering if it was stupid to come to you instead of trying (and failing) to deal with it herself. She was still in the panicky headspace when she opened your door and trudged in. She made her way over to you and shook you awake. You opened your eyes and rubbed them sleepily.

“Nat? What are you doing here?” Your voice was laced with tiredness. You looked her up and down and saw the tears on her face, you sat up quickly.”What happened? Are you hurt?” She shook her head, sat down next to you and wrapped her arms around you. You instantly understood. “Do you want to talk about it?” She shook her head again. “Okay”. You slid your arms around her back and under her legs and moved her into the middle of the bed. You laid down next to her and held her close while she sobbed into your chest. You gently stroked her hair and drew patterns on her back, lulling her into calmness and eventually to sleep.

———

_Baby I’ve got scars from wishing you could hold me._

Now she doesn’t have you to hold her, to calm her down when she has an anxiety attack, to be there for her. God she missed you. “How long is this goddamn mission going to take?” She thought to herself, as she tried to slink into slumber. She pulled the blanket tighter around herself and nuzzled her face into your pillow.

———

_ Another summer night without you. Another summer night alone. Another Broken hearted good morning to the good side of your ghost._

Another two months pass without a word from you. She knew you were okay, Steve checked in but you had to be radio silent. Natasha was sick of it. She at least wanted to hear your voice even if she couldn’t see you. Or get a letter if she couldn’t speak to you. But there was nothing. It was draining. She couldn’t sleep in an empty bed. When she did finally sleep she normally made Wanda cuddle with her. A poor substitute for you (no offense Wanda).

You were much the same way. You couldn’t focus on your job which, fortunately, was almost over. You could see her soon, feel her, breathe in her scent. You could just be near her, and man were you excited.

_If I tell you to I miss you one more time will you hop on a plane and stay the night._

You were on your way back, just a few hours and you’d be next to her again. You couldn’t help the large smile that has plastered itself on your face. Just a couple hours to go.

———

Natasha ran out to the Quinjet as soon as she heard it come in. She was ready to see you again. You practically sprinted out of the jet. Your eyes widened when you saw her. She’s actually here, you’re actually here. You walked over to her and pulled her into you without a word. Your lips molded together, you didn’t stop until both of you needed to breathe. You leaned your forehead against hers and closed your eyes

“I missed you so much,” you mumbled, happy to be in her comforting embrace. She sight and brought her lips to yours again in a soft kiss.

“I’m happy you’re back.” She pulled you inside the building and off to bed where you both slept better than you had in months.


End file.
